Stuck in the house
by Cai-the-potato
Summary: Jazmine gets forced out of the house when her parents want to go on vacation so she spends her days with Huey and the gang until her parents return from the cruise.
1. Chapter 1- Why meeee

(A/N) I don't know hehehehe watttaaahh

 ***Huey Pov**

* * *

"Awh come on Robert me and Sarah never get to go on a vacation and it's rare we have days off at the same time...Can we just please go?"

I listened in on the conversation going on downstairs curious as to what was happening.

I got up and threw on a T-shirt and some sweatpants because it was a Saturday morning so it's not like I would be leaving the house any time soon.

"Fine y'all can come with me but what about little cutie pie where is she going to stay" Granddad said trying to throw off Tom's decision.

"Well duh she can stay here while we're gone I trust that Huey can keep his hands off of her and handle his self accordingly" He said his voice sounding unsure but he shrugged it off.

I came down the stairs probably looking as tired as I felt but you can't blame me I went to a huge protest yesterday with some NAACP members that were my age.

I looked at Tom who then back to my Granddad who were both smiling at me which wasn't normal.

"Ummm boy me and the DuBois family are going on a trip for three days so stay out of trouble" granddad said chuckling a little bit.

"Okay enjoy your trip" I said shrugging.

This wasn't anything new to me, when my Granddad left the DuBois family always tried to tag along and when my Granddad gave up they went along and all came back a few hundred dollars short then what they had when they left.

"Well you see Jazmine can't come this time seeing that she doesn't like being on enclosed spaces for more than a day and this is an adult only cruise" what Tom said went in one ear and out the other.

"Okay and your point is I have stuff to do Tom" I said scowling as usual ready to go update my A.F.R.O blog for the day.

"Jazmine is staying here and it's not an option so don't argue with me" Granddad said getting out of his recliner and walking past me to get a refill of orange juice.

"Who said I was trying to argue" I retored walking away.

When they all looked at me I started to speak again.

"It's fine make sure she has all her necessities oh and her medicine" I said not really caring that I would have to be with Jazmine for three days.

 _ **Alone.**_

See jazmine has really grown on me over these past years in fact I actually like to have her over during my free time. She is one of the only people who can break down my emotional barrier and make me feel vulnerable without even trying and it scared me.

"I'm sorry" Tom said confused as my will of having Jazmine over.

"I was clear wasn't I" I retored not really caring.

"Sorry boy it's just that you and that cutie pie sure do spend allot of time together and-

"It's a strictly platonic relationship granddad" I said ending the conversation by going back to my room.

"Well then it's settled I'll have jazmine over here in an hour and we'll be gone by 2pm Robert" Tom said firmly closing the front door behind him.

* * *

 **Jazmine Pov.**

My dad always does this he doesn't care about what I have to say as long as it benefits him. But maybe this wouldn't be so bad...who am I kidding this was going to be horrible.

"But dad you know I have feelings for Huey Freeman why would you just volunteer me to stay with him FOR THREE DAYS!" I said sobbing for whatever reason.

"Cause he's knowledgeable and he can protect you now we're leaving in 30 minutes so hurry up and pack an overnight bag you can shower at the Freeman house" My dad said closing my door.

I did what I was told and packed my bag I mean it's just me and Huey for three days what could happen.

I felt my face heat up which happened quite often when I thought of my Huey.

"We'll be back on Tuesday night because of traffic and such oh and jazmine-

I snapped out of my day dream when I heard my father call my name

"Yes Dad" I know my voice sounded irritated but he didn't seem to catch it

"Don't let him take advantage of you Honey" he said and with that they piled into Dorothy and left onto the main road.

I huffed but crying wasn't going to change anything so I knocked on the familiar door waiting for my Huey to open the door. He opened the door and greeted me into house.

I knew Riley wasn't going to be here since when he ran away he got caught and locked up in juvenile detention for petty theft but it would help the thick silence in the room.

"You okay jazmine you look like you're burning up" he said eyeing my face up and down.

I guess he noticed the shade of pink creeping up on my cheeks.

"Yeah I'm umm fine" great I can't even get my words out without sounding embarrassing.

"So, what you want to do besides work out and get that body of yours all sweaty and sexy" I said to myself looking down.

"I don't know why don't you join me" he said taking a swig of his water.

I couldn't blush any more than I am right now.

"Umm sure where do you want to start" I said nervously.

He motioned for me to come to him which I did then he grabbed me around my waist and put his head in the crack of my neck which startled me a bit. Then he leaned in his head so close to mine I could feel his steady warm breaths.

"Sit-ups" he said nonchalantly into my ear then he kissed my cheek.

He smiled which caught me off guard I knew I was blushing because my face felt like it was on fire. I kissed his cheek allot but he never did it back so I was in shock.

"Ummm Maybe later" I say running past him bringing my bag with me and placing it onto Riley's queen-sized bed.

He came upstairs and asked me what was wrong and I told him "I want to take a quick shower since I got dragged out of bed and all this morning" with a weak smile.

Then I asked him where I would sleep and like I was hoping he said " I wouldn't want you to catch something sleeping on Riley or Grandad's beds so you can sleep with me it's your choice".

"With you I blurted out!" Covering my mouth realizing what I had just said.

He blushed a little and when I pointed it out he walked out the room because he does not like to be laughed at.

I took out my strawberry 3-in-1 shampoo, conditioner, and body wash a simple pink t-shirt and some shorts along with some Lacy panties.

I headed for the shower and spent about 45 minutes in the bathroom cleaning and shaving myself before He came to cut my alone time short saying.

"Jamzine come on I got to pee" and banging on the door like the police.

I laughed and retorted "well I'm not clean yet so if you come in and see me naked it's all your fault"

"That's fine with me" he said then the door flew open just as I stepped out the shower.

 _ **Damn.**_

I was going to jump back into the shower but something was telling me not to so I followed my instinct.

"Oh, you thought I was playing Freeman" I said using his usual eyebrow up facial expression.

"No now get out I got to pee" he said averting his eyes from my dripping wet caramel toned body.

I noticed his sweatpants bulge and I blushed hard.

"That's not all you have to do" I said in a sing song voice back to him as left the bathroom naked and free to go to the room waiting for him to come out and lecture me.

He returned to the room after 10 minutes and I caught him smirking at my still naked body.

"It doesn't take an extra ten minutes to pee Huey" I said but he brushed it off pretending like he hadn't heard me.

"I was uh cleaning the hair out the drain and uh here" he said tossing me my shirt, shorts, and panties.

"those are a little to revealing by the way" he said picking up my panties and feeling the material between his fingers before he tossed them back down.

Then he walked out the room and back downstairs leaving the door wide open.

I put my clothes on and let my hair hang down because I knew I wasn't going anywhere today so styling it would be necessary plus Huey likes it natural anyway.

I put on my clothes my mom picked out at random probably from my old clothes pile in my closet.

I figured out the hard way not to let my mom pick out clothes for me anymore because the shirt and shorts hugged my body tight they had to be from at least a year old.

 ***Huey Pov**

* * *

"Damn maybe I shouldn't have drunk all that water pre-workout" I said to myself.

I walked upstairs and the bathroom door was locked which meant jazmine was still showering.

I checked the time and she had been in the bathroom for over 30 minutes so I knocked which I'm guessing she didn't hear so I banged on the door which got her attention.

She cut the water off and I could hear the shower curtain get pulled open.

"Jazmine I got to pee" I said ready to go already.

Then she replied back "well I'm not clean yet so if you come in and see me naked it's all your fault"

I took it as a joke and popped the lock on the door and there she was stepping out the shower not even embarrassed more like amused.

God, she looked amazing her hair nice and thick coily curls falling down to her lower back, her boobs nice and plump with light pink nipples, and her pussy completely hairless I was in awe.

I think she noticed my erection at the same time I did but she didn't seem to care she just left the bathroom not even bothering to take her personal items with her.

I peed and well went through her attire checking to see if her outfit was nice and noticed it wasn't her size but a size too small. I shrugged it off then I saw her panties which had lace on the front and back portions which were very see through.

Next thing you know I'm pleasuring myself and thinking of my best friend at the same time.

"God why am I thinking of her like this" I said cleaning up my mess which almost landed on her clothing. Thank God it didn't how would I explain that to her.

I came back to give her the clothes she had left and she was smirking at me still naked just sitting on my bed.

"It doesn't take an extra ten minutes to pee Huey" she said smirking at me.

Maybe she heard what I was doing.

I made a mental note not to grunt so much when I was doing well y'know what I mean.

I tried to hide the blush creeping up onto my face but I couldn't so I did the next best thing I walked out the room once more leaving her to get dressed.

"Who knew jazmine could be so bold" I said to myself drinking yet another glass of water and sitting on the couch when she came downstairs wearing the same outfit from the bathroom.

"You look good" I said lowly but I think she heard me to my surprise.

"Want some of my banana?" she teased as she ate a banana in a provocative way then giggled like she was innocent.

I couldn't take it anymore and if she kept teasing me she was going to find out just how much I wanted to take her where she stood.

Then she came over to me trying to scoot me over on the couch but I didn't budge so she sat directly on my lap. Then she started to straddle me a bit slowly getting me hard once again.

"Hu-Huey" she said my name which really did it for me.

I bit my lip then kissed her neck as she grinded against my member through her thin shorts.

Then I made a move which was unusual for me.

I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down on me making the pressure build between both of us and she let out a soft moan of pleasure.

I knew she was about to finish because she was dripping wet all down my sweatpants and the couch. I didn't mind though it felt pretty good.

I let her finish and when she did she let out some soft moans and layed with her head over my shoulder.

Then she spoke "Huey are you sure we can handle sleeping in the same bed together because my needs for you get way worse at night" she said making me shiver.

"What um kind of needs jazmine?" I said knowing exactly what she was talking about.

She didn't say anything she just picked up my hand and put it in her shorts and slid my fingers between her slit letting me feel the wetness

"That mmmmm need" she said as I stroked her clit a little and retracted my hand out her shorts before things escalated on the couch once more.

"I think I can manage" I said knowing I was lying to me and her.

She hopped up and pouted as she went to the kitchen rummaging through the fridge.

"Huey can we get some broccoli and Rice form the Chinese food place I don't want to go out?' she said her head still buried in the fridge.

"How about I make you something Healthier instead" I shot her a smirk walking into the kitchen to see what we had then I noticed it.

Granddad hadn't gone grocery shopping because he was saving for this trip so all we had was eggs and left overs which had to be meat or meat flavored.

"On second thought let's do what you said" I said running my fingers through my hair.

She smiled at me and hugged me her Emerald eyes staring into mine for some reason made me feel tingly inside.

They brought the food and we ate she of course having a bigger portion than me because she was my guest and she came before me.

It was pretty dark outside considering it was only 9:30pm but she was tired and I didn't want to come in the room later and have to wake her up to get into my bed so we decided to go ahead and call it a night together.

I threw off my sweatpants leaving on my black boxers and some white socks and climbed into my bed on the far-right side.

She followed suit by taking off her shorts and pink T-shirt that she had on leaving her in only panties and a bra which I wasn't complaining about.

"Goodnight Huey" she said sweetly as she snuggled her butt closer to my body.

"Goodnight jazz" I said as I pulled her closer to me which she giggled at.

It was pitch black in my room but I could tell we were both blushing.

I took my opportunity to be proactive and popped her bra off and, in a flash, I took it off and threw it knowing she wouldn't be able to find it. Then I did the same with her panties but I hid those in the crack of my mattress frame.

Something Riley taught me actually came in handy.

"Huuueeeyyy I'm cold why did you do that" she said shivering.

"So, you're worried about being cold and not being naked under the bed with one of your best friends" I said as she turned to face me.

"Number one you're my only best friend two this"

Then she kissed me and not a usual baby peck on the cheek or the forehead a real kiss and the tingly feeling came back.

I deepened the kiss and she tensed up at first but our tongues started to fight and she was dominating me.

"Huey Percival Freeman I have a question" she said kissing my collar bone.

"Ye-Yes" god only she could break my walls like this without even trying.

"Do you everything think about me" then she paused and hesitated.

"You know us being together and all" she said staring into my eyes even though it was dark.

"Of course, I do jazmine but every time I do I think about how I'm not good enough for you or how we are so different so I keep my feelings tucked away" I said telling the truth.

She gasped and said "I don't care how different we are Huey Freeman people say opposites attract and I'm attracted to you I've been attracted to you since we were ten and I hope you feel the same way" she said pecking my lips once more.

"Do you think we can do this Jazmine?" I said preparing myself to get hurt.

"Yes, I do hopefully I want to be your everything and I want to show you" which I did.

"I do too" I replied smirking into her kisses and giggles.

Then she grabbed my shorts and started to peel them off my damp skin catching me off guard.

Then she stopped about mid-way down.

"Sorry I got a little carried away I know you like women who are proactive and have confidence so this is the new me the bold Jazmine Freeman"

"Freeman?" I said smirking.

"Yeah we are going to be together for like forever and we're going to have two kids a boy and a girl and live in Chicago like you want to.

"I agree" she was right I couldn't lose jazmine she was my best friend besides Cairo who betrayed me and Ceaser who got killed in a car wreck a few years back R.I.P.


	2. Chapter 2- This isn't so bad

(A/N) I'm trying out this new writing style some boondocks fanfiction writers do where they bounce between pov but in the end make up a whole day or scene and I'm not good at it yet but this is practice for me enjoy.

 **Jazmine Pov**

* * *

"So are you going to sit there or are you going to take me" I said confidently grinding my bare ass on to his enormous erect member.

He took off his clothes and asked for official permission and of I gave it to him.

Then he got up threw his shorts off before he positioned his head between my legs.

Then his tongue went in swirling and sucking and it felt amazing, I knew I was dripping wet. He was eating me out so rough yet it felt so good. I felt my walls clench around his tongue and I knew I was about to orgasm so I grabbed his hair between my hands and wrapped my legs around his Head which pushed him deeper into me.

"You taste just like strawberries jazz" he said licking his lips then my opening one more time.

"He got up and tried to find our clothes but I stopped him.

I wanted more and I knew he did too so I got up and tackled him dominating him on the bed.

Without much thought I positioned myself on him and pushed myself down as far as I could go.

I held back tears as a tiny yelp escaped my mouth, soon the pain subsided and I slowly began to ride him.

I moaned softly which he seemed to like since every time I did he would go deeper than before and soon he was thrusting deep into me at full speed.

I couldn't take it much longer I was going to cum any second now if he kept this up.

He pulled out just in time where his load landed I have no idea.

I held my chest as it heaved up and down from my shortness of breath.

Today was overall one of the best days of my life Huey and I are a clearly a think now, I kissed my crush and he ate me out and fucked me all in one day.

I smirked at that. Huey was finally mine he hadn't once treated me wrong in these past few years maybe when we were younger but now that I think about it what he was saying was true.

But now we're both almost grown seventeen years old to be exact and I'll do whatever it takes to keep the man I love and I'm sure he loves me too.

God I'm going to fall asleep in his embrace this feels so right.

"Goodnight" I whispered drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 ***Huey Pov**

God that was amazing, she's amazing.

All this time while I was trying to keep my feelings down in a box I was too oblivious to the fact that she liked me back.

I love jazmine I know that for sure I would do anything for her but why didn't I tell her sooner probably fear of rejection or hurt.

Anyway, what we just shared was like no other feeling I ever felt in my life it was blissful amazing actually.

I did the best I could to make sure her desires were taken care of I hope I was good enough for her.

Oh god what if she regrets this in the morning or if she's just playing around with me. Nah she wouldn't do that she jazmine.

I'm tired and she's already sleep in my arms.

"Goodnight J" then I kissed her forehead and cheek and fell asleep also.

 ***Next day 9am**

* * *

 ***Cindy Pov**

Yes, today da' day I get to see my main homie since again since he got locked up sumthin' dumb...

Riley was getting out of juvenile detention today and I was driving over to the facility to pick him up maybe hit the mall to get him some new gear then fill him up wit some real food.

When I got there, he was waiting by the curb his hair kinky and frizzy from being unkempt but other than that he was looking like usual sexy ass hell Riley.

"Waddup' C-MURDER thanks fa' comin' out hur' ta' get me" he said flashing his white smile at me and hugging me like always.

"You wanna hit da Mall or sum' or you good?" I asked him as he stared at me for a quick second.

"Actually can you drop me at granddad crib real quick I gotta change and shit it will be quick I promise" he said smirking.

"Aiight bet hold' on" I said as I hit a u-turn nearly side swiping another car.

We shrugged it off as he hit the road to see what was playing when he ain't find nothing he cut it off again.

We rode in comfortable silence until we got to the house and we both hopped out once I parked in the driveway.

"Oh shit granddad ain't even here ta see a nigga get out of lock up that's some ole bullshit" he said shaking his head and opening the front door kicking off his all black air Forces.

"Maybe I should call jazzy tell her ta' com' over here and meet us so we can all hit up da' mall" I said whipping out my iPhone and dialing her number.

"Huey yo gay bitch ass home!" Riley said before skimming the fridge for left overs and what not.

Then I heard something Jazmine's ring tone getting increasingly louder every second.

I figured she was outside walking up to the house so I peeked out the window but she wasn't there so I checked I grabbed Riley and we went upstairs and checked the rooms then I found the source.

 _ **And so much more.**_

* * *

 ***Riley Pov**

"All dis' time I thought my brother was gay but nope here he is head all in between jazz legs eating like they ain't no tomorrow" I said laughing so hard I fell on the floor tears flowing down my face

That's when they saw us and Immediately snapped out of what they was doing.

"So y'all wanna tell us what's goin on or nah" I said wiping a stray tear from my eye.

"Nigga what does it look like Huey clearly hungry for some of that Jazmine cookie come on let's go" Cindy said winking at jazmine then grabbing my arm pulling me out the occupied room.

"Hold up wait we could make some money off dis' I'll set it up the title Mc-Hater eat da pussy" I said chuckling once more grabbing Cindy's shoulder.

"Hey at least he knows what he wants something real not some random broad" Cindy said smirking shaking her head.

"I know what I want too" I said. I wanted to see her reaction so I grabbed her from behind and cupped her boobs.

She looked at me then blushed a bright red so I'm guessing she liked it. Hey she ain't smack young reezy so I'll take that as a sign.

 _ **Then she did it.**_

She kissed me and not baby kisses a real kiss a I want to be yours take me now kiss and I deepened it sliding my hands down and cupping her ass squeezing it lightly.

"You like that C-murph?" I said confused. She never hinted at liking me or if she did I ain't notice.

She nodded her head sheepishly and blushed looking away. Then she kissed me again so I picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter Still kissing her, our tongues fighting for dominance.

All that extra working out I was doing at the center was really paying off.

She lifted my shirt off my body and I did the same for her and her chest really caught me off guard.

She had to be a D cup at least cause her boobs were huge and perky. Her blonde hair falling over majority of her chest and reaching her knees

We were about to get into it again when we someone cleared they throat extra loud.

It was Huey old faggot ass and Mariah Carey looking at us like we didn't just see them full on having sex just

minutes ago.

"Y'all nigga's finally done huh, what she tastes like my Nigga" I said expecting some exotic answer.

Both Jazmine and Huey blushed for a second and he shot me a look.

"Strawberries, now can we leave I got stuff to do" he said rushing out of the room pulling jazmine with him.

"Myyyy nigga Huey see I knew you wasn't gay" I said following everyone to the car and hopping in the front passenger seat of the Escalade, Mc-Hater and Pussy eater in the back as we headed onto the highway to the mall.

* * *

*Jazmine Pov

"I knew you were calling me but I didn't expect to see you so soon" I said sheepishly at her while we walked into a Victoria Secret.

"Yea well I ain't expect ta' see Mc-Hater eating ya box like that's all the food he got left in this world" she retorted chuckling.

I blushed hard at the memory from this morning.

We shopped around I found these pretty sexy thongs and they had a deal going on 20 for $20 so I went all out getting stuff I know hurt would love.

We shopped and each spent 100 dollars in Victoria secret and met up with the boys at the next-door Foot locker.

Cindy and I looked at shoes and these Timberland's caught my eye and Cindy's too so I asked Huey if he would get me some and Cindy did the same to Riley.

We all walked out the store with bags Riley got some custom Air Jordan 1's, Huey got some custom light grey Jordan 4's with historical people's names written on them which were pretty cool in my opinion.

I got three pairs of Timbs one wheat, the other black, and the last pair a rose-ish which I love.

Cindy just got wheat and black she thought the rose color was too girly for her whatever that means.

We all went back to her place and chilled she brought out some vodka so we started a game.

The game started like this if you did something take a shot if you wanted to do something take a shot either way your pretty much going to end up taking a shot.

I was three shots in and I could feel the alcohol in my system Cindy picked questions she knew I did like.

"Take a shot if you had Sex Yesterday"

"Take a shot if your man's name starts with a H"

"Take a shot if your man got a huge dick"

She knew what she was doing and the game was just beginning.

* * *

 ***Cindy Pov**

It's actually pretty funny when jazz gets drunk cause usually before she'll tell me "keep me away from Huey" so she doesn't embarrass herself but since they together now and shit she ain't seem to care.

So, I threw some jazmine inly questions out there to get her a little tipsy just for shits and giggles.

"Alright now you give questions Reezy" I said taking a shot just because.

"Aight take a shot if you got a real nigga or bitch"

Everyone took a shot.

"Aight um take a shot if you gon' get some pussy tonight"

Both Huey then Riley took a shot each of them looking at us Huey smirking at Jazz which made her blush.

"Aight take a shot if you loved yo' girl fa' da' longest"

They both took shots again surprising me and jazz.

"Well Huey it's your turn" I said to him as he scowled at me like usual.

"Um take a shot if your relationship is going to last"

Everyone took a shot

"Um take a shot if you think I'm hot"

Cindy and jazmine took a shot.

"C-murph what the fuck?!" Riley said screaming my name but I just shrugged it off it must me the alcohol in my system.

"Take a shot if you need to girl on you right now"

Both Huey and Riley took shots so we got up and sat on their laps jazmine straddling Huey while they made out.

"Aye C-murph why don't you do that to me?" Riley asked me smirking

"Cause we not going out and you ain't ask" I replied smirking as well.

"Cindy will you umm go out wit a real nigga?" He asked me.

The whole room went silent the kissing sound stopped everyone was looking at Riley.

"Riley I thought you said you wouldn't ever date a bitch or something like that" Huey said stumbling over his words.

"She's ain't no bitch nigga she's my baby Mc-Hater" he said then he kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Yea we can go out" I said hugging him.

Last was Jazmine's turn for the shots before the game finished.

"Take uh umm shot if you're going to throw up" she said then she hopped of Huey and ran to the bathroom to throw up since she had more alcohol than anyone.

"Well that ends the game thanks for having us over Cynthia but we got to head out" Huey said to me using my government name on purpose because he knows how it irks me.

"Alright but I'm keeping Riley Mc-Hater" I replied before taking a tipsy Riley upstairs to my bedroom closing the door behind me.

* * *

 ***Huey Pov**

"You okay jazzy you been in there for a while" I asked her it was getting late and she had been in the bathroom for an hour now.

"Jazmine" I asked no response.

"Jazzzzz" no response.

"Alright you know what happens I'm going to pop the lock" I said playfully.

When I did I found Jazmine lying face up sleeping soundly her chest rising and falling with a little splash of drool going down the side of her cheek.

I hoisted her up gripping her ass in my hands causing her to whimper a little then I sucked on her neck to give her a hickie before I put her inside the pre-ordered Uber that took us back home.

She woke up an hour later just in time for dinner which didn't know she wanted so i her a salad, I we walked to the store and got salad and fat free snacks for desert.

We ate and she convinced me to shower with her "for the environment and stuff" she said which was nice because I got to clean her and touch her simultaneously.

"I love you Huey" she said kissing me still naked

"I love you too jazmine" I said instantly I knew I loved her.

"Baby I want to fuck but I'm SOOO tired" she said still a bit drunk.

"It's alright go to sleep baby we can do it tomorrow" I said nonchalantly the alcohol in my system fading a little.

Then she hugged me and cried a little for some reason "I'm sorry I know you love my pussy but I'm sleepy hueyyy don't leave me"

I chuckled a bit at her she's hilarious when's she's drunk.

"Jazmine baby I'm not going anywhere come on put on your pajamas" I said passing her the Pikachu onesie she had in her overnight bag.

"Thank you" she said smiling as she took the onesie and put it on.

"Nighty night Huey poo" and with that we went to sleep as usual I pulled her close into and kissed her forehead then her cheek and told her I loved her.

I know I love jazmine and I will protect her with my life.


	3. Chapter 3-Picnic with the fam

(A/N) I've seen that people are really into this story and I spent the whole day stressing because this was gonna be a two shot so I had no ideas but hey I tried my best. :-(

 ***Huey Pov**

* * *

This same situation had actually happened to me before believe it or not but not because of a hormone filled sex game with my brother and his girlfriend instead Jazmine's parents fighting and arguing constantly day and night.

"Hueeyy it hurts so much make it stop!" Jazmine said as she lifted her head from the toilet bowl after throwing up once more.

I wouldn't say jazmine can't hold her alcohol yet cause she can but five out of ten times she ends up either throwing up or having a heavy hangover the next day.

I think she's finished because she got up and wiped her mouth before brushing her teeth and smiling with a goofy look on her face.

"Babbbyyyy?" She said creeping close to me starting to straddle my lap once again.

"Y-yes jazmine" I said the cracking of my voice made me want to shoot myself for letting her see me this to vurneable.

"Can Jazmine get a kiss?" She said smiling at me her Emerald eyes shiny from all the unnecessary crying she had been doing earlier. Her hair in a giant puff because she didn't want to do it, two curls framing her heart shaped face and her strawberry smell don't even get me started.

"You know you can't say no to me" she said breaking my thoughts and inching closer to my lips.

Before she got the chance I gave her a long passionate kiss and she deepened it her tongue trying to fight with mine but of course I dominated over her.

She broke it and I noticed the blush form on her caramel cheeks as she shyly looked away from me.

She's perfect in every way even after throwing up I thought to myself and smiled a little before kissing her once more and heading downstairs to make us some breakfast.

 _ **Damn it I'm a Revolutionist I'm not supposed to smile**_.

 ***Jazmine Pov**

* * *

This is so embarrassing I'm throwing up and having a mental breakdown infront of my boyfriend.

 ** _It dosen't get anymore personal than this._**

Man he doesn't know how much he means to me like he has this effect on me I can't even explain it. When I see him my heart palpitates in my chest and it hurts but something about it makes me continue to come back for more.

I didn't feel anymore toxic solution in my stomach so I figured that was the end of my vodka induced cleanse so I hopped up from the toilet bowl and brushed my teeth making sure to get my tongue.

He looked like usual stoic Huey Freeman but his eyes told a whole different story. When he's with me his eyes have this warm glint in them that isn't there when he's around other people.

"Babbbyyyy?" I said getting closer to him and straddling his lap as I looked into his maroon eye's.

 ** _I can't take this anymore If I don't kiss him right now I'm gonna lose it._**

"Y-yes jazmine?" he said his voice cracking a little, I chuckled at but he didn't seem to mind much.

I asked him for a kiss but he seemed out of it probably thinking about how terrible I look or how I just threw up in his bathroom.

Then he snapped back out of nowhere and kissed me and god did I enjoy it. The way he cupped my face with his warm hands. I deepened the kiss and straddled him even harder as his tongue fought with mine.

I felt myself coming to an end onto his leg so I got up to go clean myself off and after I closed the bathroom door he told me "I'm going to make us breakfast"

I sat down falling on my butt on the other side of the door just smiling to myself. Everything I've ever wanted was finally happening I still haven't grasped the fact that me and Huey are officially together I'm his.

 ** _And I'm gonna love every single second of it._**

 ***Cindy Pov**

* * *

When I woke up my mom was nowhere to be found but it's not like that was unusual the sad thing is that me and jazzy's parents have been hoeing around with other men since we were ten so I was used to it.

Last night was nice me and Reezy just talked and he promised me he would drop all his hoes and he would be fully devoted to me and I did the same.

Everytime we kiss he makes my heart go crazy and don't get me wrong It's unlike anything I ever felt before it's like a spark goes off I'm my brain but if I go without it for a while I crave it again and that's what scares me.

"Reezy where ya at!?" I said calling from the top of the stairs but I got no response in return which was weird considering he was here when I fell asleep last night.

"Reez this shit ain't funny where ya at!?" I asked again but I heard nothing so I turned to plop back onto my bed.

Then I seen something fly past me next thing you know I'm sitting on Reezy with a little blood staining the tips of my knuckles.

"Ow damn bitch it's just me" he said sounding like Steve Urkel cause he was holding his nose.

I chuckled a bit and then shot him a serious look.

"You know how I feel about being snuck up on" I said getting off of him and coming back with some tissue.

I gave it to him and he shot me his perfectly white smile which made me melt on the inside. We got up and he started to give me little kisses on my neck while whispering sweet nothings in my ear which made my face flush with red.

We were full on making out now and either he was letting my tongue dominate or I was winning because of his nose but either way it felt good to be on top for once.

Then my phone started to ring but I ignored it and kept kissing him.

The I heard a knock on the door.

I groaned and slid off of Reezy ready to kill whoever interrupted one of the best moments of my life.

And guess who showed up.

None other than Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman smirking at each other than looking at me before stepping past me into my house.

"I was kinda in da' middle of sumthin' ya know" I said sounding slightly irritated.

Jazmine took a bite of an apple and said "that was the goal now we're even" blush crept up my face as I remembered what happened yesterday with me and Reezy.

Then she looked at Huey slightly blushing and they both said "payback" in unison which was kind of cute.

"Hey dat was accidental how was we supposed to know you and pussy eater was gonna be doing all dat" I said chuckling as I ruffled Huey's hair.

He shot me a death glare but I shrugged it off he couldn't mess up my mood, not feeling like this.

Then jazmine pulled me to the side as Huey went to go tend to his brother's minor injury. Jazmine asked if Reezy and I wanted to go to this picnic in an hour and of course I said yes.

"Hey umm jazzy?" I asked in a soft voice kind of like a child.

"Yes C-murph" she said trying to sound like Riley.

It was hilarious and we both started laughing until I answered the question.

"Is there going to be anything that's not grass at this picnic?" I said smirking at her.

"Of course silly I wouldn't do you like that" she said before biting into yet another apple.

Huey came downstairs Riley behind him looking kind of sad which I didn't like.

"The hell did you say to him Mc-Hater?" I asked immediately jumping to his side.

"All I said was he's gonna have to help with the picnic" then he scoffed at me.

"Your the one who punched him in the face" he said smirking.

"Man fuck you he snuck up on me it could have been an intruder or something"

Then everyone shot me a look.

"What?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Really in this neighborhood which is heavily guarded, and with your security system yeah he wouldn't have gotten very far I'm sure" he said walking to the front door.

"Be at da' crib in ten" Riley said blowing me a kiss a leaving with jazz and Mc-Hater.

I caught his kiss and put it to my heart.

 ***Riley Pov**

* * *

We were only in the car about 10 minutes before we got back to the crib and man was I happy. Dorothy's AC was junk so it blew for seconds at a time before shutting off and it was HOT.

When we got in da crib I helped jazmine cut up some vegetables which she threw in a pan to sweat a little.

I took a break waiting for jazmine to call me again so I plopped myself down on the couch to watch a little MTV.

Just as Huey came downstairs scowling as usual the house phone rang and it startled everyone.

Then the doorbell rang so everyone scrambled to make sure everything was looking normal.

"I'll get the door one of you get the phone" jazmine said as she walked out the kitchen and opened the door.

"Oh it's just you Cindy" she let out a breath of relief and let Cindy into the house.

"Really nobody got the phone yet?" Jazmine said sounding irritated.

"Riley's sitting right next to it pick it up" Huey said to me but I ain't care I was watching ass go up and down.

Huey mumbled some slick shit under his breath but I ain't care he still a bitch.

He walked over and picked up the phone and everybody looked at him.

"Yes hello?"

"Damn boy what took you so long shoot almost had a heart attack got y-"

"What is it Granddad?"

"Oh ummm me and the DuBois coming back later on tonight they getting on my damn nerves"

Jazmine made a face and yelled "Hey that's not nice!"

But Granddad chuckled through the phone.

"Alright you told me that the day jazmine came over here" he said his voice sounding monotone.

"I'm just telling ya cause I don't want to walk in on you and jazmine doing the nasty in-

"Granddad we aren't doing" but he was cut off by Tom's voice

"Huey Freeman you better not be taking advantage of my sweet little jazmine I swear to God when I get back I'll kick your little ass let me find out that-

But Huey hung up and threw the phone down.

"So y'all ready to eat or what? He asked and everyone nodded in response.

I was forced to pack up all the food and we walked all the way to this hillside place with like a tree that overlooked Woodcrest maybe I could start taking Cindy up here it could be like our spot.

"So this is me and Huey spot we have been coming up here since the day you two moved here so don't go trying to steal it now" jazmine said chuckling a little.

 ** _So much for my idea._**

Me and Cindy devoured some barbeque wings and just as we went for the ribs Huey stopped us.

"Uh uh uh not until you eat your celery it's not there for any reason it helps with digestion" he said eyeing me and Cindy.

"Man fuck it" I said before biting into some celery and the thing was it wasn't that bad it tasted like cold water and a hint of grass and it did make my stomach feel a little calm.

 ** _Fuck my brother for being right._**

Cindy did the same and we went threw five stacks of ribs before we were full and the itis was kicking in.

Jazmine and Huey were full but they didn't looked tired at all which was weird.

"Grass eating nigga's" I let out before drifting off to sleep.

 ***Huey Pov**

* * *

Jazmine really outdid herself she made both of us salads and lemonade, mine tart because I don't like too much sugar in it.

 ** _She's gonna be an amazing mother._**

Woah, where did that come from.

Then I looked over to Riley and Cindy sleeping in the grass which was pretty funny because they had barbeque sauce all over their finger's and hands.

"Jazmine?" I asked.

"Yes baby?" She said looking at me.

"Do you think you're ready?" I asked embracing her and kissing her cheek.

"Awh ready to go but we've only been out here for an hour do we have to?" She said pouting before crossing her arms.

 ** _God she's adorable when she's mad._**

"No baby not for that to umm have sex?" I asked a little scared so I embraced her again.

"I've been ready, what you wanna do it at the spot?" She asked smirking which caught me off guard.

I felt my face heat up and she chuckled a bit but it didn't bother me.

I rubbed my neck and tried to sound like normal stoic Huey but that failed.

"I mean if you want but like I don't know cause um Rukas might fi" then she shut me up kissing me.

She playfully pushed me down and we started to make out. My hands traveled up and down her long beautiful legs and up past her sexy thighs to her plump butt.

She let out a soft moan as I squeezed her butt hard and deepened the kiss. I flipped her over gently and my body went crazy before I knew it I was at her opening but I heard something so I stopped myself.

Is that footsteps?

"What's wrong Huey?" She said tearing up a little.

"It's not you jazz your parents are making their way up the hill" I said helping her get her clothes back on.

She shrieked a little as the foot steps got louder and louder. By now we were both fully clothed pretending nothing ever happened as her parents finally got to the top of the hill.

"Huey... I'm gonna... Kick...your ass" said his chest heaving up and down from the walk up the hill.

"No...your not" I fought the urge to laugh. This man was no match for me I could snap his skinny ass in half with one punch.

You took advantage of my little jazmine didn't you?" He asked me sticking a finger into my face.

 ** _He doesn't even know._**

"I didn't take advantage of anything I wouldn't do that to jazmine now get the hell out of my face" I retored getting onto my feet and helping jazmine up as well.

"Come on jazmine we're going home" he said to her but she didn't move.

"Jazmine you heard me now come on before I force you to move!" He said a little louder but she still didn't move she stood next to me with an eyebrow up.

"I don't know who the hell you think you're talking too but it's not me so move along before I force you!" She said shoving her father who looked well stunned.

"Whatever when you come home get your stuff out of my house let's go Sarah" and with that they left back down the hill.

Jazmine didn't seemed fazed at all maybe she knew I would let her stay with me.

"We can finish what we started tonight if you're up for it?" She said smirking and pecking my lips.

"Oh I'm up for it" I mentally slapped myself for sounding so lame but it was jazmine who did this to me.

(A/N) byeeeeeee everyone


	4. Chapter 4- Thank you for everything

(A/N) before I start this chapter I just wanted to say thank you to everyone and shout out to haitoyou .

*Jazmine Pov

* * *

"Hurry up aannd get yoour shit out now jazzzmine" said my drunken father halfway sleep on the beige couch.

I didn't really care I didn't plan on staying in this house my whole life and maybe moving out now would be good for me and Huey too.

I marched up the stairs determined to get all of my stuff packed and out of my old room before tomorrow because I didn't want my father to reconsider his decision or do something to hurt me or Huey's relationship.

I put everything I had into decorating this room when I was younger.

I smiled and put my hand over my heart as I picked up an old picture of a ten year old Huey and I sitting at the hill me kissing his cheek as he scowled like usual.

I had already had my clothes packed into plastic bins as well as my hair products so I didn't have to worry about all that what I did have to worry about where these walls.

 ** _And god what was I thinking they were hideous._**

You see one half of my wall was unicorn throw up pink while the other side had pictures of ponies and flowers and it was just so ew.

I ripped the old pictures down Immediately placing them into my trash bag and with that my room was completely vacant except for the throw up color and bed.

I called Huey and he said he should be here any minute with Dorothy he hadn't asked Granddad if I could stay with them but I don't think he would have a problem with it.

But hey that's just me.

"Huey Pov

* * *

"Heeelll no boy shoot you think I'm some sort of old fool" Granddad said shaking his head before focusing back on BET.

"One she got kicked out of the house by her father and two she needs a place to stay and I'll be damned if I don't help her" I said grabbing the car keys out of the bowl.

"Whatever you got one time if I catch you doing the nasty that's it cutie pie got to go...

I looked at him scowling harder.

"Fine she can stay with you but that don't mean I want to catch y'all doing well you know". He said waving his hand.

I hopped in Dorothy and drove to Jazmine's place, I seen her father coming home yesterday his face red from the alcohol he probably consumed so it would be no trouble getting Jazmine's stuff and leaving without being interrupted.

I hopped out and knocked twice before taking a step back and waiting.

She opened the door and immediately blushed as she caught my eye. She was wearing a Rose colored shirt some skinny jeans and the Timberland's I bought her from the mall. Best of all her hair was natural hanging down which she constantly blew out of her face.

"You look beautiful baby" I said as I embraced her in a tight hug.

We walked past a snoring Tom and greeted Sarah who looked guilty for some reason.

She led me to her room.

 ** _Like I haven't been up here lately._**

Her whole room was neatly packed in plastic bins and garbage bags. I carried the bins that contained the heavy stuff like clothes, hair care products, and tools.

She took the light trash bags which seemed to be filled with her pony pictures she used to draw when we were younger. I feel bad saying It but I'm glad that phase of her life is over it was quite annoying hearing Sammie Davis Jr the pony everyday 24hrs a day.

As we finished loading Dorothy she hugged her mom and they were both crying for no reason. They waved good-bye but Sarah ran up to the car to hug jazmine again.

 ** _She's not going to college yet she's literally moving down the street._**

We drove back to my house and I made us something to eat as granddad asked jazmine not to have sex with me on his bed, the counter, the couch and many other places.

She blushed and nodded her head before running upstairs taking her stuff with her, putting some of the extra stuff into the den.

"Thank you" she said her emerald eyes giving my body a once over before she embraced me and kissed me on my cheek.

 ** _Now this is something I could get used to for sure_**.

*Riley Pov

* * *

"Man Granddad you can't be picking favorites remember" I said eating the rest of my chicken strips and fries.

"Now boy who said I'm picking favorites" he asked his eyes glued to the TV.

"Man old ass nigga If C-murph got kicked out he house would you let me bring her here?" I asked smirking.

"Hellll no and you know why, cause she wouldn't get kicked out the house she rich and two you would be all over the girl day and night" he said before getting up to pour some more orange juice.

"True" I said smirking.

I grabbed the keys and texted C-murph telling her I was gonna stop by for a visit real quick.

I took Dorothy and drove to her house on the way picking up some more chicken for her in case she wanted to eat while we talked.

She came to the door with her hair flowing down her back with this crinkly look. She had on a shirt from my YR collection which said Bonnie and Clyde in graffiti across the chest. Some black joggers and the black timbs. Her Crystal blue eyes making her look even more beautiful.

"What up C-murph?" I asked before flashing a real smile and placing my hands on her hips pulling her closer to my body.

"You such a tease I swear come in bring the chicken with you" she said chuckling and pointing to the chicken I left in the passenger seat of the car.

I grabbed it and went inside. Her mom was home but she was too busy being a hoe to hear me come in.

"Oh yo mom's is here?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yeah she said something about being a better person for the family and shit but she still a hoe to me" she said shrugging and taking me to her room on the third floor of the mansion.

I kissed her then we full on started making out tongues going crazy but you know i can't let her win so i dominated.

We kissed more until a scream more powerful than Jazmine's filled the house.

 _ **Damn tryna make a nigga go deaf**._

"Hoe you Betta stop playing with me before I kill you" a man's deep voice said filling the house with an eerie silence.

 ** _Cindy looked beyond pissed like she was gonna explode._**

"It's okay C ain't no one gonna hurt my family" I said putting a hand on her shoulder before walking with her to her mother's room.

 ** _I'll protect her mom like I would my own_**.

I always kept my pistol on me. If it's one thing Chicago taught me it's keep a pole on my waist at all times.

We inched closer to the room and we heard a loud slap followed by cries of pain.

I knocked on the door my body heating up as the anger took over.

No one and I mean no one would hurt anyone I love even a hoe.

"The fuck do you want?" The voice said.

"I said open the door nigga I'm not gonna say it again" I retored my blood Really boiling over at this point.

"And if I don't" the voice said getting louder.

"Fuck it" I said before pulling out my gun and shooting the door knob sending the door flying open.

"Cynthia who the hell is this and why does he have a gun" Cindy's mom said pointing at me then my weapon.

"No mom who the hell is he and why is he hitting you" her voice impatient and thin.

"Just go away before someone gets hurt" the man said getting up from the bed and staring at me.

"I won't allow you ta hurt anyone I love no matter if she a hoe or not" I said putting my gun in my waistband the safety off just in case.

Cindy shot me a look but I shrugged bit off, she knew I was right.

The man pulled his own weapon which was a knife ironically and tried to lunge at me but I was too fast. I pulled out my gun and gave him a warning shot in the foot.

 ** _He fell on to the floor and grabbed his foot crying like a little bitch._**

 ** _Don't bring a knife to a gun fight nigga._**

"Now get the fuck out and if I see you in the street I'm slapping the shit out of ya!" I said kicking him down the stairs and watching him hobble away out of the house.

"Th-Thank you" said hesitantly before getting up from the bed covering up her exposed body and hugging me gently.

"Yeah no problem" I said looking away from her to Cindy.

"Who are you?" She asked scanning my body probably trying to see if she seen me before but I guess she forgot.

"I'm Riley Freeman we met before many times actually" I said smirking as I put out my hand for her to shake which she did.

"And he's my boyfriend and I love him" Cindy said sternly to her mother catching her off guard.

Her mom threw her hands up in defeat "I think he's perfect for you, same attitude, style and personality.

She smiled at me then Cindy before she left the room in a sheet to get dressed.

"I got to pay these bills somehow" she said coming out the bathroom in a semi see- through skirt and that's it I'm sure.

"I'll be back and if not just know I love you Cindy" she said before stepping out of the house and driving away.

"Looks like she likes ya" she said elbowing lightly.

"I just saved yo mom's life shit she better like me" I said smirking.

She smiled at me before we headed to the front door to head back to Granddad's house.

*Cindy Pov

We got back to Granddad's house and it was pure craziness inside seeing that jazzy was unpacking for some reason, everything in the living room and it was spreading to the kitchen.

"Jazzy you need some help" I said startling her I guess she didn't hear us come in the door.

"Uh yeah actually can you tell me if these jeans make my butt look bigger?" She asked then turned around.

"I twisted my hand in the "ehhh" motion and she frowned before picking up more jeans and placing them in a plastic bin.

"What's going on here why you doin' ya laundry in the Freeman's living room?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"Oh, well yesterday at the Picnic my dad made a big deal about something that didn't even happen" she said shaking her head side-to-side.

"What was the somethin'" I said.

"Oh well umm he kinda thought Huey took advantage of me and we had Sex" she said blushing hard.

"Well did ya?' I asked poking her stomach lightly earning a laugh.

"Almost but that's besides the point Cindy"she said quietly.

"He also kicked me out of the house so I'm staying here now until I can live on my own" she finished.

"Awww your lucky now you two can be all over each other day and night kissing, sucking and fuc-"

"Okay I get it Cindy you don't have to put it in my head" she said folding some shirts and putting them away.

I shrugged then helped her bring the heavy ass plastic bins up the stairs and into the shared bedroom.

One half of the room was clean the other messy with sketches and clothes spread across the floor.

I put the bins down on the clean side and walked back downstairs to find Reezy.

He was sleeping on the couch so I scooted him over and he wrapped his arm around my tiny waist. I felt the Sparks again and I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

 ** _How did I survive without him?._**

(A/N) I thought it would be funny to put his Pov in here for shits and giggles.

*Granddad Pov.

I got up from my daily nap putting my glasses on my face and stretching lightly. I passed the boys room and jazmine and Huey were talking about room arrangements and such.

I walked down the steps and seen it.

 ** _If these nigga's don't get the hell up of my couch wrinkling my leather leather._**

I went to the closet and grabbed one of the loaded BB guns aimed and shot Riley right in the middle of his head.

 ** _Pretty good for my first time._**

"Aye what da' fuck" he said grabbing his head.

"The hell I tell you I said no sex in my house" I said crossing my arms.

"Man we just sleepin' chill out and if we was having sex you'd hear it" he said smirking at me then Cindy.

"Whatever boy keep that shit off my couch before I kick you off" I said pointing at him and Cindy before heading back upstairs.

I stepped into the room and interrupted Huey and Cutie Pie's conversation.

"We got food downstairs help yourselves cutie pie oh and no Sex none" I said before leaving back to my room.

 ** _Whew I need a nap._**

*Huey Pov

She looked so peaceful setting up her stuff and tidying up Riley's side of the room.

"Jazz" I called breaking her concentration.

"Hmmmm" she replied sitting on my lap before kissing my collarbone.

"Jazz stop he said no sex remember" I told her giving her a look.

"Ugh how could I forget he's only said it 10 times already" she said rolling her green eyes.

"I'm sorry Huey I don't know how long I can wait I told you I have urges for you" she said kissing my lips slowly and sweetly.

"Then I'll fill those urges just give me until tonight" I said kissing her and flicking my tongue across her earlobe.

"Hu-Huey" she let out in a breathy moan.

"You like that baby?" I asked my voice deep and raspy just how I wanted it.

"Yes" she said as she nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Good then you'll love tonight" I said kissing her which she deepened.

"Oh my God I can't wait" she said jumping up and down.

 ** _Yeah me either_**.

(A/N) This chapter in my opinion was pretty good I planned on Riley getting into a fight with that nigga at Cindy's parents house but I was like fuck it let's give him a gun. I'm so ready to write the Just sex scene but I'm holding back another chapter sorry ;-)


	5. Chapter 5- Art of Love

(A/N) Hey (say it back if you nice) anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter this story is growing on me and I feel all high and powerful cause the people like my work but anyways if you enjoy review or sum feel me. Oh and when I **_Bold words its thoughts or actions._**

 ** _BIG SHOUTOUTS TO HAITOYOU AND RIBBITMELODY_**

 ***Riley Pov**

* * *

It's definitely a hotter day outside that's for a fact. I'm gonna go meet up with C-murph at her crib and chill. We was having a conversation yesterday and she asked me "if I still smoked weed" ..."I said time to time"... and she said "she wanted to try some so I'm bringing some for her".

 ***Knock**

She opened the door wearing a black Nike sports bra, matching joggers and some black Jordan ones.

"Hey Reezy you got the good stuff?" she said in my ear as she embraced me.

"Only fa' you" I said palming her ass before walking into the mansion closing the door behind me.

Nothing had really changed since the last time I was here yesterday. A little trickle of blood lined the steps from that bitch ass dude I shot but other than that everything was clean and in order.

"So how ya do this?" She asked me shaking the clear Mason jar full of weed bud before opening it and taking a big sniff.

I took the jar from her and took some of the bud out then put it into my crusher to make the bud easier to manage when it gets rolled into a joint.

"Open yo mouth" I asked smirking at her.

 ** _She did without hesitation which suprised me._**

I put the joint in her mouth and told her to suck a little while I lit it. ** _She sucked in a whole breath and Immediately started chocking like me first time._**

"Girl I said a little you tryna kill yo self" I said rubbing her back trying to sooth her coughs.

"Sorry...I just...Damn" she said still coughing before getting up to get some water, throwing me a bottle as well.

"Like this" I said before taking a draw of the joint and inhaling it quickly before letting the smoke fall out of my mouth like a waterfall.

"See how you do it so good?" She asked pouting crossing her arms.

"Believe me it took allot of practice" I told her smirking then passing her the joint again.

 ** _She took a draw and for her second time she did amazing she even blew some smoke rings._**

"You seen that Reezy I'm a pro?" She said with a goofy look on her face before she busted out laughing.

"You know I love you right baby" she said kissing her water bottle.

 ** _Yeah, this girl was definitely high._**

I chuckled at that and took a draw from the blunt myself letting all my problems disappear just like the smoke had.

 ***Cindy Pov**

I asked Reezy to come over cause I wanted to learn how to smoke weed.

He passed me the joint and my first time was not so successful I was full on chocking my lungs burned, my eyes were watering I was a mess.

I started to feel my coughs go away when he rubbed my back in a soothing way.

I got up to get some water which would hopefully make me go back to normal, grabbing him one as we'll.

I came back with the water tossing him a bottle and drinking some of mine down before he picked up the blunt and took a puff off smoke like a pro letting it fall from his mouth.

 ** _Damn that was amazing._**

I watched what he did carefully Suck, Inhale but not too much, then blow out a little at a time.

So I did just that and when I was blowing out a little rings came out which caught me off guard but he looked amazed so I kept doing it.

 ** _Then it hit me hard._** ** _This feeling was nothing I ever felt before._**

My mind was just clear and before you know it I was laughing at my water bottle cause it said I didn't love it.

Then I kissed it "you know I love you right baby".

 ** _I might look like a fool but I felt on top of the world._**

 ***Huey Pov**

"Jazmine?" I asked knocking her concentration from the TV to my eyes.

"Yes Baby?" She said scooting closer to me, instinctively I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her towards me.

"You know I love you right?" I asked staring into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yeah Huey poo you tell me everyday" she said smirking at me clearly holding back a laugh.

The way her thick hair looked loose and down her back, her emerald eyes gleaming with excitement and love, or the way her skin complimented her features any man could easily fall in love with her.

 ** _Yet she stuck with me._**

"I uhh don't want to have sex anymore" I said staring at Tom Jerry as Jerry knocked his teeth out of his mouth then tom swept them up and poured them into his mouth on the TV.

 ** _I hate TV but this wasn't so bad._**

"Huh, why not?" she said her voice a clear indicator that she was gonna cry soon.

"Calm down jazz, it's not that I just don't want to have sex anymore" I said clearly not elaborating enough cause tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks faster than I could stop them.

 **If you haven't noticed I'm not much of an explainer I keep things basic.**

"I want to make love with you" I said accidentally catching her off gaurd.

"Huh, isn't that the same thing?" She asked sniffling a bit.

I used my sleeve to wipe her eyes as I pulled her onto my lap so we were closer.

"No, you see sex is more of a spur of the moment thing you do it it feels great but then it's done as fast as it came" I explained.

"Making love is special genuine sex that takes time and patience and understanding" I said wiping a few more stray tears from her beautiful face.

"Oh, I see Huey Freeman you scared me for a moment" she said chuckling before kissing me which I deepened.

"So when do you want to Maakkke Looovvve?" She said blushing as she stretched the word out and giggled.

"I don't know whenever your ready" I said as I put my head in the crack of her neck.

"What if I'm ready right now?" She asked her face blushing as I looked at her.

"What?" She asked before looking away.

"You must not know what you do to me Freeman" she said taking my hand and leading me up to our now shared room.

She dropped her panties which were soaking wet and instructed me to do the same.

"I'm ready Huey" she said seductively before laying down on my bed naked.

I went into my dresser and grabbed a Magnum I wasn't safe last time luckily she's was on the pill but her father cut her off saying "it's too expensive and you're an adult now I'm sure you can handle it yourself" when she asked about it.

 ** _Skinny ass bitch._**

 ***Jazmine Pov**

Me and Huey are about to make love. When he told me he didn't want to have sex anymore it felt like my heart stopped for a minute but when he told me the reason why I felt fine again.

 ** _Only he could stop my heart with just a few little words._**

I layed down on our king sized bed and watched him as he rolled on the Magnum sized condom over his full length.

 ** _I blushed a bit when he caught me so I looked away._**

He walked over to me and asked "are you sure you're sure?" And I told him Yes, after we kissed a bit as I straddled his hard member letting out moans that matched his rough grunts.

"Making love is about the emotional understanding between us" he said before sliding into my wet opening.

"Ooohh" I let out before clutching my hands onto his back as we rocked with each other, my nails digging into his skin in pure lust.

 ** _He picked up speed then decreased as our breath quickened._**

 **My chest rose and fell in sync with his. I could feel his heart racing just like mine.**

"We have to be one" he said picking me up off the bed still thrusting inside of me.

 ** _"We are becoming one" I said into his ear._**

 ** _His maroon eye's scanning my body. His eyes showing that caring glint._**

He sped up and it was pure bliss to say the least everytime he would hit my spot I would let out a moan or kiss his ear.

 ** _He layed backside to the bed and let me dominate._**

 ** _I started to ride him taking in his whole length making him grunt and hiss as the tightness of my pussy._**

"You like that HUEEYY!?" I asked screaming his name.

 ** _He closed his eyes tight and started to stutter._**

"I uhh..love it jazz" he said hissing mid sentence before he latched onto one of my breast making me moan even louder.

 ** _I felt myself clench hard around his member as my juices started flowing down._**

"Fuck I'm about to cum Baby!" I announced as he unlatched and latched onto the other giving it the same treatment.

 _ **His member twitched violently as I clenched harder and my toes curled**._

"Me...too...jazz fuck" he said before kissing and sucking my neck HARD.

 ** _I'm sure I'm gonna have a few hickies tomorrow_**.

My eyes flew to the back of my head , We orgasmed at the same time, waves after waves of pleasure took over my body as I layed limp on top of my baby. As my breathing steadied and my heart rate started returning to normal I looked at him.

 ** _He's gonna be an amazing father._**

 ** _Wait what if he doesn't want to be a dad._**

His eyes popped open and he full on smiled at me, it was amazing. He wrapped his arms around my tiny waist and pulled me on top of him.

"And that is what I call making love good job you were amazing jazz" he said before giving me a plethora of kisses on my face.

"Stop it" I giggled between his kisses.

"You were the amazing one all that power and passion I can tell we were made for each other" I said kissing him before licking his face playfully.

He flashed another pearly white smile at me before licking me back.

 ** _I liked this side of him it was so open and vurneable._**

* **Granddad Pov** (A/V) he won't be here Everytime just some times people.

"The hell is that smell" I said to myself before shrugging it off and placing the groceries down on the table.

I stretched a little before kicking off my brand new white Nike air Forces.

"Boooyyyyy you here?" I asked sitting down in my recliner while I turned on MTV.

 ***No response**

Huh that's weird he was here when I left this morning.

 ** _Wait a minute._**

I hopped up the stairs stopping at my room to put my jacket on the silver rack and throwing Dorothy's keys into a glass bowl.

I stepped out into the hallway greeted by the same smell from before.

 ** _No No it can't be I thought as I turned my nose up to the smell._** ** _Damn it I'm too old for this shit._**

I banged on the door startling which ever couple was in the room.

The door flew open Huey wearing a wife beater and some gym shorts, his hair patted down.

"Yes um Granddad?" He said his face a little red for some reason.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" I asked scowling at my dumbass grandson.

"Oh nothing" cutie pie said her face red and her hair a disheveled mess .

"Oh yeah then what's that smell?" I asked folding my arms.

 ** _I knew exactly what it was. I might be old but I got game and I make love to allot of sweet baby boo's daily._**

"If you know why are you asking" Huey said his eyebrow shooting up.

"Cause you know I said no sex" I said glaring at him then jazmine.

"It wasn't sex it was sweet love making" he said before closing the door in my face.

Well he was right. Sex and love making were two different things like I had always told them.

 ** _Sex was quick and done as fast as it started._**

making love was about and emotional connection.

 ** _Just ask Rosa Parks, yeah that happened._**

 ***Riley Pov**

"So then Granddad came home and smelled sex and I told him what we did plain and simple" Mc-Hater said before flipping the channel from MTV to MSNBC to watch some dumbass debate.

"Man nigga I was watchin' that!" I said before eating my lemon pepper American deli wings.

"You can watch ass all day on your own time but I have better things to do" he said his eyes glued to the men screaming over each other trying to get their point across.

"Hey Riley?" He said looking at me.

"I could have sworn I smelled marijuana on your person, were you smoking marijuana again?" He said glaring at me.

 ** _Damn._**

 ***Cindy Pov**

 ** _Shit what did I just walk into._**

Huey glaring at Reezy as Reezy shot him a sheepish smile.

 ** _Time for me to save his ass._**

"Oh sorry Mc-Hater we was hangin' at my house and my mom's man hoe was smokin' next to us" I said straight faced.

"Oh, alright well remember guys second hand smoke" he said re focusing his eyes on the TV.

 ** _Reezy shot me a thank you look and I smirked at him._**

"We were just gon' go to the mall if you and jazz wanna come, like a double date or somethin' " I asked Huey as he turned the TV off and hopped up off the couch.

"Eh what the hell couldn't hurt to buy some stuff and add to the national debt of America" he said grabbing Dorothy's spare keys out a glass bowl and exiting the house.

 ***Jazmine Pov**

Huey called and said "I'm coming over and to be ready in 5 minutes he's on the way"

 ** _What girl gets ready in five minutes!._**

I threw on a simple dark pink tee, a nice flowy Cardigan, some matching dark skinny jeans, and my rose Timberland's.

He knocked on the door and I greeted him with a peck on the lips and told him I would be ready in five minutes.

 ** _My mom told me even if your ready make them wait a little longer._**

I came out five minutes later spraying my strawberry body spray on myself before hopping in the car with my best friends.

"Heeyyyy guys!" I said a little too enthusiastically for Riley.

"jazz it's 3:00pm pipe down" he said as we drove to the mall.

 ** _We bought clothes and Riley bought me some shoes._**

He said something along the lines of "every black girl needs at least five pairs of Jordans even a hybrid" before he got me five pairs.

"I'm sorry for earlier" he said before smirking at me and handing me the five shoe bags.

"It's all good" I said as Huey took the shoe bags to lighten my load a little.

We all hung out at Cindy's house until her mom came home drunken and scolded us for being alone without parental supervision.

 ** _Whatever hoe_**.

I asked if we could stay over and her mom said "be in bed by 12:00" which it is now so I wrapped my body along Huey's and bid him goodnight with a kiss.

"I love you Huey" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you more jazz" he replied before we fell asleep.

(A/N) Sorry people I was internet challenged for two days so ya and I have to do editing later on cause if I spend all day editing I might not have time to update so sorry bout the errors. Love y'all.


	6. Chapter 6- Nigga named Kyle

(A/N) what up yo it's me cai-the-potato and I want to say thank you to everyone who's reading this you guys are helping me as a writer with your nice reviews and such keep it up.

 ***Huey Pov**

* * *

My parents always told me if you really want something you have to put in the work and get it. I've made my mind up and I've decided to ask Jazmine if she want to marry me. I love her more than anything and I hope she feels the same way about me.

"Hey umm jazmine wake up?" I asked getting up off of Cindys carpeted floor.

I watched as she tossed and turned a little before her emerald eyes popped open and a smile crossed her caramel colored face.

"Yeessss Huey poo?" she asked poking my nose which made my face heat up a little for some odd reason.

"I was just wondering if you want to go out for dinner or something tonight?" I asked poking her nose as well before laying my head down next to hers.

"Yeah sure like Chili's up the street or something?" She asked kissing my forehead.

 ** _Should I tell her now or suprise her later on._** ** _I like the truth so let's tell her now._**

"I was actually thinking of going out of town for this date night" I said smiling a little.

"Are you serious oh I can't wait!" she replied jumping on me knocking some stuff over while kissing my face waking the others.

"Jazz why the hell is you screamin' it's 9:00 in the mornin?'" Riley said sounding groggy scratching his little bit of stubble.

"HUEY'S TAKING ME OUT FOR DINNER!" she said before screeching again.

"So Mariah that's not a reason to wake a nigga up at 9:00 in the fuckin' mornin'" he said before getting up and walking to the kitchen where Cindy was eating some artery clogging bacon strips.

"OUT OF TOWN Riley!" jazmine said before tackling me into a hug again.

"Awww Reezy how come you don't do romantic stuff like that?" Cindy asked smirking, feeding him a bacon strip.

"Cause... I'm a...Real nigga" he said smacking on his food before letting out a loud burp.

"Whatever" She said before snatching the strips off his plate and biting the tops off.

"Thats alright I like them like that" he said smirking at her.

 ** _Dumbasses_**.

 ***Jazmine Pov**

* * *

Oh my God so my Huey poo asked me out on a flipping date. Out of Town. I just want to jump on him and take him where he stood but I don't think he or gang would like that.

 ** _I blushed hard at that thought._**

I watched as Cindy ate some of Riley's bacon strips trying to piss him off but he just smirked at her then continued eating after that so she stormed off to her room a little upset.

"It's time to leave jazz or else we'll be late for our pre date activities" Huey said grabbing my hand gently leading me to the door.

"Riley stay here till I get back unless Granddad needs you" he called out before lightly pushing me against the wall near the door making my face flush with red.

"I love you Jazz" he said as he kissed my neck then traveled up to my lips, kissing me deeply.

"I love you too Huey Poo" I said giggling a little.

 ** _Only he has this affect on me I swear._**

"I wanted to make love to you so bad but I had to control myself in front of everyone" he said before attacking my neck with kisses.

 ** _Ha that's funny_**.

"You're like a mind reader Huey" I said as we told everyone bye and left the mansion.

 ***Riley Pov**

* * *

Now a nigga sleep schedule all fucked up cause jazz wanna holler in da House like she being stabbed or some shit. I don't know why Cindy so mad she know I don't do shit like that I don't have the time or the money.

"Cindy stop playin' wit me open the damn door" I said kind of pleading for her to let me in.

"No Riley you obviously don't love me enough to take me on a romantic date like your brother does jazz" she said sobbing.

 ** _Damn she crying over a fuckin date_**.

"Look Cindy me and Mc-Hater are two different breeds I don't do everything he do and he defenintly don't do everything I do you know that so why you bugging out like this?" I asked still banging on her door.

The door flew open and her face was red from all the crying she had done "if you want to be my husband some day you're going to have to get over this real nigga shit and grow up fo' real" she said before embracing me in a warm hug.

She led me to the front door and kicked me out of her house not even giving me another chance to talk.

 ** _Ain't that a bitch._**

 ***Cindy Pov**

* * *

I don't know why I'm so emotional right now maybe it's just that jazz gets everything from Huey that I want in a relationship while Reezy acts like a child talking about some I'm a real nigga and shit.

Mc-Hater the one with no emotions shows more than his own stupid brother.

 ** _Maybe I should drop Reezy and get a real man._**

I hopped up off my bed wiping a tear that had been sitting on my cheek for awhile and walked down the stairs to go to the fridge.

"I swear we rich but never got nothing I want in this fridge!" I said out loud slamming the fridge door close.

I grabbed my Iphone off the counter and decided to order a meat lovers pizza and A 2 liter mountain dew cause I felt like I could eat a whole horse right now.

"Yes how may I help you?" The pizza delivery guy asked me his deep masculine voice catching me off gaurd.

"Uhhh yes this Cindy McPhearson I want a Meat lovers wit a Mountain dew" I said the words rushing out my mouth.

"Oh, hey C-Murph it's me Kyle from high school coming right up matter fact it's on me" he said chuckling over the phone as he typed up my order.

 ** _Only Reezy call me C-Murph_**.

 ** _I felt my face heat up a bit I don't know why but this didn't feel bad._**

"It's aiight I got the money you know dat'" I said putting my phone on speaker as I went back upstairs to find something to wear.

"Cin I got it I promise now shoo I gotta go" he said before hanging up.

 ** _I smirked at that, Reezy never tells me bye he just hang up the phone in my face._**

I threw on some sweat pants and put on a shirt over my sports bra along with some Jordans. I put my hair into a messy bun a few strands falling over my face but I ain't mind much.

A few minutes later my front gate buzzer rang indicating it was either A Reezy coming over here to apologize to me or B Kyle wit my food cause I got the munchies fo' real.

 ** _Of course it was Kyle Reezy don't apologize_**.

I told security let him in and cracked my door so he wouldn't have to knock and risk dropping the pizza or my drank.

"Hey it's me Kyle where ya at?" He said as he walked in my house closing and locking the door behind him as he did.

"Nigga is you blind I'm right here" I said throwing my hand up from the couch in the family area.

He brought over the pizza box and two cups for us.

 ** _What he think this is a date ?._**

I grabbed my pizza and poured some soda out as his eyes stayed glued on my face.

"Somethin' on my face yo?" I asked smirking at him.

He cracked a smile shaking his head side-to-side while he ate.

We sat in comfortable silence until he got up from his spot and sat next to me on the couch putting his arm around my waist.

 ** _Come on Cin you got a man already._**

"I kinda got a man already" I said hopping up from the couch almost knocking the pizza box onto the carpeted floor.

He smirked at me before scoffing "I know and I also know you deserve better Cindy you want a man who takes care of you and respects your feelings not some wannabe thug".

"Nigga you don't know what I want" I replied putting my hand on my hip.

 ** _Damn he's right tho._**

"You know I'm right I'll call you later to see if you change your mind alright?" He said kissing my cheek lightly before grabbing his pizza bag and letting himself out of my house.

 ** _Wait how the fuck he get my number_**.

* * *

( ** _A/N) Kyle's my OC now I guess this just popped into my head so I'm gonna run with it._**

 ***Kyle Pov**

Man I need a girl like Cindy in my life I swear. She's nice in her own way and knows how to keep a dude in check but she also gangster and I like that. That body don't get me started.

 ** _But she got Riley_**.

I drove back to my dad's pizza place, I work here part time when I'm not taking classes at the Woodcrest B. college up the street for photography.

"Hey Dad I'm back where to now?" I asked handing him some of my tips to cover the free pizza I gave to Cindy earlier.

"Uhhh the Freeman's house you know the one on Timid -

"Deer Lane yeah I know I'll be right back" I said grabbing the two pizzas one vegetarian the other meat lovers and one Coke.

 ** _Great now I gotta go see Riley._**

 ***Riley Pov**

Huey ole gay ass made me buy some pizzas talking bout " You buy it I gotta use my money for activities and dinner tonight"

 ** _Whatever_.**

Man I swear C-murph don't care about nobody feelings but her own she know I love her but she playing with my emotions right now not texting me back and shit.

Granddad banned iPhones since the incident so I sat on my Galaxy s8 scrolling through some baddie's Instagram and my God her body was banging she had ass in all the right places and some fresh tattoos all around.

 ** _She could hold a nigga down_**

 ***Ring**

I hopped up and opened the door and it was that nigga Kyle who I used to be seeing in highschool eyeing Cindy all the time carrying my food.

"Whatup nigga how much is it?" I asked giving him a real nigga look.

"$13.56" he said shoving the pizza boxes into my chest causing me to stumble a little.

 ** _Who the fuck he think he is he'll get his white Justin Beiber ass beat._**

"Nigga who the fuck you pushing?" I asked flashing my pistol in my waistband.

"Just take yo damn food and get on somewhere" he said walking past me into the house and placing everything on to the counter.

He said something to Huey then Jazmine and came back my way.

He walked nudging my shoulder again before shooting me a smirk.

"Oh, you'll be seeing more of me soon" he said before getting in his ugly ass car, backing out of my driveway and flying down the road.

 **This nigga left skid marks on the driveway**.

 ***Huey Pov**

* * *

"Don't know what that was about looked like a mixed nigga moment to me" I said throwing on my tuxedo and picking out my freshly washed hair.

"You see a mixed nigga moment consist of a nigga and your average white male who-

"Okay Huey I get it" jazmine said chuckling a bit from the bathroom while she put on her diamond earrings.

 ** _Beautiful isn't even the word._**

"I'm leaving in ten minutes with or without you" I said smirking from my spot in front of the mirror.

I walked out of the door and into my rental car, since I was leaving town I didn't want to take the house's only means of transportation with me for the night.

Jazmine came skipping out the door with one minute to spare.

"You made it" I said before leaning over and kissing her collarbone.

"Mmmhhhmmm" she said as I merged onto the main road and off to our dinner in the heart of the City.

 ** _Tonight Is gonna be great or so I hope_**.

 ***Cindy Pov**

* * *

Wow, I mean it all happened so quick I don't even know what to say.

Everything from earlier in the day flashed through my mind overtaking any thoughts of Reezy and pushing them away.

 ** _Maybe this was right for me._**

I places my hand on my cheek, I could still feel his soft lips caressing my hot skin.

 ** _Snap out of it Cin._**

I looked over at my phone and there it was another reminder that I had a boyfriend.

"Hello?" I asked sounding bored out of my mind.

"Wassup wit you how was your day?" Riley asked sounding eager to hear about what I did today.

"Good I guess I ain't do nothing but watch MTV and eat pizza" I said ready to hang up before I said something about Kyle.

"Oh cool I had pizza too this nigga Kyle gonna come to my crib and act like I did something wrong" he said before going on and on.

"Wait was he at yo place too Cindy?" He asked me before all I heard was silence.

"Uhh yeah he dropped off my food and we talked for a while" I said my voice cracking at the end.

"The fuck...Oh hell no I'm coming over Now!" He said screaming into the phone before hanging up in my face once more.

 ** _*Kyle Pov_**

* * *

I helped my father close down the shop before taking my tips and heading out to my car, slipping into my seat and driving off into the night.

All I could think about was Cindy like no matter how hard I tried to stop she popped up again and again.

I was gonna call her and tell her I was gonna stop by to see her again but something told me not to maybe just suprise her and see what happens after that.

I got to her neighborhood shortly after that and since the security guard was the same from before knew me he let me in without asking me why I was coming into the expensive complex.

 ***Knock**

I heard talking on the other side if the door so I decided to retreat back to my car and call it a night.

"Why you ova' here nigga?" A familiar stern voice asked me.

 ** _God I knew I would see him again but not no so soon._**

"I came over here to see Cindy but I guess I'll be going now" I said trying to skip over confrontation.

"Nah nigga you good come in" he said grabbing my hand and yanking me into the house.

 ** _God I don't have time for this want to be street thug._**

"So what you over here fo nigga?" He asked smirking at me while he drank some ciroc out of a doubled up foam cup.

"Why does it matter to you, you're not Cindy" I said gesturing to Cindy who was frozen still on the couch not saying a word.

"Nigga do you want to die stop playing with me you gon answer my question" he said wiping out his gun and cocking it back before pointing it at my chest.

"Does that make you feel good, bet you don't even know how to use that thing" that caught Cindy's attention and she jumped up onto his back trying to get the gun.

He was breathing extra hard clearly angry at me but I didn't care no thug dude was gonna stop me from being happy with the one I love.

Cindy took the gun and ran with it up the stairs as he jumped up from the seat and started full on bashing my head in with his fist.

"This...is...all you can do?" I asked spitting my blood onto his off white new Jordans.

"You...don't know shit about Cindy and you damn well ain't gonna have her she mine nigga" he said before kicking me in my face knocking me down.

"You..don't even...love her" I said using all my strength to get up and tackled him to the ground.

"Reezy and Kyle stop it!" Cindy screamed tears drowning her face as she looked at us fight.

"It was nothing okay he kissed my cheek and you I told you I have a boyfriend so stop taking it upon yourself to get in between us" she said pointing at him then me.

He got off of me not before hitting me in my jaw hard one more time before wiping my blood off his face and going to Cindy.

"Fuck you mean he kissed yo cheek I ain't even know all that" he said before kissing her on the lips deeply and walking towards the door.

"Good luck on yo new relationship Cindy that's clearly the type of nigga you want" and with that he was out the door, moments later you could hear tires skidding the road as he sped off.

 **Damn, I just fucked up her relationship**.

(A/N) yo please don't kill me I have been wanting to update for a while but I still don't got no internet so it hasn't been the easiest and since my school got blazing fast high speed internet (yeah, it's that good) I'm gonna use that occasionallyyy to update.

P.S love y'all update and review tell me what you think of Kyle 🙂


	7. Chapter 7- Maxines Revenge

(A/N) Hope y'all didn't hate Kyle so much cause he's actually gonna be an important feature to my story will Riley and Cindy last Like Corey and Topanga let's see.

 ** _A week had past from Huey and Jazmine's extravagant date night but he didn't go through with the proposal because Granddad asked him to come home and control his unruly brother who was furious with Cindys actions. Cindy stayed locked in her house not letting anyone in unless it was Riley and Huey and Jazz's relationship was stronger than ever..._**

 ***Jazmine Pov**

* * *

"Okay Riley let's go over this whole Kyle Pizza whatever stupid situation and maybe this time we'll find a solution" I asked sitting adjacent to him on the nearby couch.

"Fine jazz I called Cindy ready to pour my feelings out for her as I thought about what she said and when I asked her what she did and she told me she had pizza right" he said motioning his hand in a circle I guess to jog his memory.

"Yeah, keep going" I said as he waited for me.

"Then I remembered that bitch nigga Kyle shoving me with the pizza box and I asked her if Kyle delivered her pizza and she said he did and they talked for a while or some stupid shit!" he said his anger clearly rising as he clenched his hands on the arms of the loveseat.

"Alright so why did you rush out of here to go to her place again?" I asked curious as to why he left out of the house in a rush before me and Huey left for our pre-date activities.

"I wanted to make sure she was good and that nigga ain't touch her" he said his voice calming down.

"Awwww you do have an emotional side" I cooed before poking his cheek.

"Shutup, Then ole dude showed up to her house and he said some slick about my shooting skills so I decked him as Cindy took my shit and ran off and after that she told me to stop it was just a kiss on the cheek" he said as a tear fell from his eye.

 ** _He never cried not even when his friend got shot last year in Chicago._**

"So I gave her one last kiss before storming out and zooming out her neighborhood and boom story done" he said before wiping his face and looking out into the distance.

"Do you love her Riley and be honest with me?" I asked placing my hand over his.

"Yea but she be trippin' over small shit jazz" he said before hopping up and giving me a hug.

"Thank you fa dis'" he said.

"Go to her Riley you might be the only person she let's in right now" I said handing him Dorothy's spare keys.

 ** _I hope this works cause Cindy looks terrible right now._**

 ***Riley Pov**

* * *

 ** _I hope this shit works cause it's bugging me being without my Bonnie to my Clyde._**

I drove to her crib my head pounding from the decisions I had to make so suddenly. When I arrived security flagged me down and told me I had to park outside the complex cause I left dark marks on the White driveway.

 **White people.**

I went up to her door and buzzed it but no one answered so I twisted the knob and it opened.

"Cindy yo crazy ass in here we need ta talk?" I asked shouting up the stairs closer to her room.

 ** _No answer so I walked up the stairs and to her room._**

It was terrible she clearly hadn't left her room in days it smelt terrible and it was a mess, clothes on the floor, jewelery hanging around, money spread out.

 ** _The fuck is going on?_**

"What do ya want I thought you ain't want ta see me Reezy?" Cindy asked her voice dry not the same up beat voice I was used to.

"Look I love you Cindy and that shit you did was grimey as fuck but we need to talk" I said my voice more caring than I thought.

"Well let's talk then" she said scooting over on her messy bed to let me through.

I grabbed a nearby brush before sitting down to groom her while we talked.

 ** _Her hair was nappier than Huey's Afro._**

I pulled her onto my lap like my mom did to me when she braided my hair as a kid and told her everything would be okay as I went through the knots and tangles in her disheveled hair.

The more we talked the more I felt love for this girl like never before I had more romantic feelings for her ass than I thought. Her Crystal blue eyes shining and her white smile coming back to life as we made up.

"So we good now C or you need some more Reezy time?" I asked giving her a big smile.

She shook her head while she smirked and embraced me like I was dying our some shit.

"Girl you need a shower let's go" I said picking her up over my shoulder.

She hit my back in a playful way as we flew to the bathroom.

We washed up together and even had a little makeup sex.

"Oh and C-murph if you Eva let a nigga kiss you anywhere again" I said grabbing her throat hard.

"You won't get that same feeling in yo stomach wit no one else" I said kissing her deeply before embracing her slippery wet body.

 ** _Maybe a round two would make my point more clear._**

 ***Huey Pov**

* * *

My idiot brother left off with Dorothy so me and jazz had to stay at home until he returned or walk to our destination. I wanted to go to the oak tree on the hill one cause it was in walking distance from the house and two it was peaceful and the atmosphere was nice.

"Jazz Riley wanted me to tell you he and Cindy are coo" I said in his voice which she laughed at.

"Yesss I knew it would work" she said before tackling me into a hug knocking me to the floor.

Her eyes scanned my face before I kissed her causing her to grind her lower half on my stomach.

"Hey Huey poo Granddad's gonna be out for a while you wanna you know?" she asked before giggling innocently.

"I don't know what your talking about jazmine" I said my face blank.

"Come on Huey don't make me say it I'll laugh" she said grinding harder on my midsection.

"What Sex?" I asked holding her waist down on me to build up pressure.

"Yeah, I know you want it and it's a spur of the moment thing so let's go" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

 ** _She doesn't know what she does to me._**

 ***Granddad Pov**

* * *

I had to take a cab to this cutie-pies house cause Riley's dumbass took my car without my permission this time talking bout some "it was important" nigga no it wasn't.

 ** _I got back home about an hour later to an empty house._**

"Yes nobody to bother me" I said lighting up the last joint I got from thugnificent's friend i stashed away in my recliner.

"Fuck Huey I'm so close!" Was all I heard as my thoughts drifted away out of my mouth and into a thick white cloud..

"Jazz I'm about to fuck!" My grandson said before the ceiling started chipping onto the downstairs floor.

 ** _These kids must of lost they damn mind_**.

I marched up the stairs or at least I think I did and banged on the door.

I heard a screech before clothes got on and air wick spray scented the shared room.

"Hi Granddad what brings you up here" Cutie-pie said smiling at me.

"You know good and well I heard you all the way from downstairs" I said yanking my belt off.

"Hey I'm sorry she's just so gifted at what she does I can't hold it in" he said smirking up.

"Whatever just shut the hell up you niggas are messing up my re-lax-ation time"I said slurring returning to my loveseat.

Less than ten minutes later she could be heard screaming his name again.

 ** _Damm these kid's._**

 ***Kyle Pov**

* * *

I tried everything to get in contact with Cindy Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter, even Facebook but I got nothing so a normal person would give up but I had to see her.

I hopped in my car and lied to my dad telling him I got a special delivery on the other side of Woodcrest to buy me some free time.

I texted her phone and my eyes lit up when she replied.

 ** _Only it was him, Riley Freeman._**

 ***Text log**

*Me: Hey Cin we really need to talk I'm begging you

*C-Murph: Did you not get the memo dude she don't want you text her again and you gon end up at the bottom of Woodcrest River on me

 ***End**

I threw my phone so hard the screen shattered at the impact.

He said he was done with her last time I checked now he was checking her messages what kind of fucked up relationship is this.

I put my car into gear as I headed over to her place furious with this dude.

I wasn't leaving without a fight.

I got stopped by security and questioned about my whereabouts the night Riley sped off so I lied and said I didn't know.

I banged on Cindy's door ready to fight with Riley who answered the door with a smirk on his face.

"You white ass dudes just don't get it do ya" he said before headbutting me square in the face causing my nose to crack spilling blood all over the doormat.

I fell that one hit causing me to fall to my knees struggling to get up.

"If I See you around here or by Cin for that matter I'm gonna kill you" his voice so deep and serious I hopped up and ran to my car.

 ** _So much for my love attempt._**

 ***Huey Pov**

* * *

That was amazing the way she dominated over me without even trying or when she did that thing with her body which I'm sure is physically impossible. Sex is fun and untidy and I needed it just as much as she did.

"God what you have is a blessing from God" jazz said before climbing on top of my chest and kissing me again.

"Oh please without you I wouldn't even know what to do with myself" I said somewhat running my fingers through her kinky mixed hair.

 ** _I thought about this for a while and it kind of slipped out._**

"Hey jazz have you ever thought about starting a family with y'know me?" I asked my eyebrow automatically going up as I focused on her reaction.

"Of course all the time actually I want two babies a girl and a boy and they would be so cute our brains and beauty they could rule the world" she said throwing up her fist in the air at the end.

"Alright that settles it when do you want to start trying to make this a reality?" I asked kissing her neck and sucking on it a little to make it sensitive.

"Well we got to wait until next month that's when I can get off the pill but are we serious about this? She asked palming my hand.

"I am I think our offspring would be amazing but would I be a good father for them?" I asked the last part just slipping out.

"Of course I couldn't even imagine a better father for my kids Huey Freeman" jazz said as I pulled her closer to me.

 ** _We fell asleep shortly after, our bodies in sync and I wanted it to stay that way._**

 ***Cindy Pov**

* * *

Reezy could have handled that better but I can't complain at least he didn't shoot him. I sat inches from the door when it happened, Kyle popping back up at my crib unannounced he got what he deserved.

"Reezy you know I don't want him" I said as Riley pulled me onto his lap.

"I know C and I don't know why I'm trippin' shit like this over some mindless behavior ass nigga" he said which made me crack a smile.

"Oh, the whole marriage thing I'm fully committed to you and to our future family I swear Cindy" he added before reaching into his Bape hoodie pocket.

 ** _Oh my God are you serious right now?_**

"This I a promise ring for our love since I'm gettin' my art studio done I thought I would get it for you to remind you of me when I'm busy or sum" he said sliding I'm onto my index finger.

"I love you Riley" I said tearing up.

"I love ya more Cindy" he said before embracing me not letting me go.

 ** _That's exactly how I liked it._** ***Kyle Pov**

I'm done trying "God if Cindy's not the one for me give me a fucking sign or something" I said throwing my hands up into the air speeding through busy neighborhood streets and down a steep hill.

 ** _Then it hit me._** ** _Or her I guess._**

Oh shit I just hit something and it damn sure wasn't just the breaks.

I hopped out of my car creeping over the side to see the damage I had done and boy was it bad. She had what seemed to be a broken leg and probably a concussion but I couldn't be too sure yet.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" I said bending down to pick her up and place her into my running damaged car.

 ** _Great dad is gonna kill me for this._**

She was in a state of shock because she didn't say anything all she did was blink and take deep sharp breaths over and over.

"Do you have a name?" I asked speeding onto the highway headed to the nearest hospital.

I looked at my rear view mirror and she was just staring down at her legs tears forming in her eyes.

"Maxine" she practically groaned out before eyeing me then her injured body once More.

 ** _Then she blacked out probably from the intense pain_**.

"Alright Maxine I'm Kyle and this is all my fault I'm gonna pay for your hospital bills and anything else you need to your life returns back to normal" I said tearing up as her legs started to turn this abnormal purple color.

 ** _She looked so traumatized so hurt and all because of me._**

I turned into Wuncler Hospital cause they treated me when I was 7 for chemical burns so I know they would treat her with care. They rolled her into the establishment and I waited in the lobby with my car insurance and debit card if needed.

 ** _I'm so sorry._**

* **Maxine Pov**

* * *

I was leaving out of a waffle House and since like most people in this city I decided walking would be my best bet cause my house wasn't to far and it was a pretty warm day for mid-winter. I crossed the street just fine and started walking on the adjacent sidewalk when I was struck.

 ** _Hard as fuck._**

Some dude with Pizza guy outfit hit me from behind (no pun intended) and sent me flying a couple feet. Then he jumped out of the car and by the look on his face I was pretty hurt I'm guessing.

 ** _I couldn't feel anything just my heart rate increasing every second._**

"Do you have a name?" He asked his hair kinda falling over his eyes as he talked but I couldn't say anything.

 ** _I wanted so bad to curse him out or even fight him but I couldn't_**.

After a couple minutes the pain smashed into me like a car (also no pun intended) and I had this throbbing headache that was causing me to black out.

Next thing you know I wake up in the Intensive care Unit with One fractured leg and the other missing completely, Two broken Ribs and one hell of a migraine.

I mashed my help button trying to get some answers and maybe some Jello and a what looked like a whole staff ran into my room carrying clipboards and pictures.

"Oh you're awake you've been out for two days do you know your name?" A female doctor by the name of Francine asked.

"Ugh yeah it's Maxine Nyguen and what happened to me?" I asked trying to use my elbows to prop myself up but that failed miserably.

"Count from 10 down to one" she said ignoring me.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 now what the hell happened to me?" i shouted wanting answers.

She walked to the other doctor whom had the photos and showed me the crash site and the boy in the lobby who hit me.

"Oh yeah well is it bad?" I asked I couldn't feel anything cause I was pumped full of drugs and antibiotics all I knew is that my leg was not under that cover.

"Truthfully no you're a lucky one if the person who struck you which is in the lobby hadn't brung you here you probably would have suffered from blood loss or a punctured lung from your ribs being jagged and sharp in your chest.

I nodded my head all I could think about was food, two days does make you a bit hungry I guess.

The nurse brought me some stuff from the buffet downstairs which included a plate of nachos and what looked like a burger but I couldn't tell.

 ** _I didn't even care that I ate it so fast I couldn't even make out the taste._**

"You will be discharged tomorrow your employer called and said "She is on paid leave for a month and tell her we love her" oh and Kyle wants to talk to you" he said before walking out before he walked in.

"Look I'm sorry about all this words can't even explain how bad I feel it's just that-

 ***Flashback**

So then the dude head-butted me for coming to her house when HE broke up with her a week ago like what..

 ** _So this is who Cindy was telling me about._**

"Well stop trying to get in their relationship everybody knows separated never means done". I said as he looked up at me.

"So I hopped in my car and sped down the road hoping it would be a clear street ahead of me I pushed my gas and started heading down the hill where I met with you". He said his eyes full of tears as he looked at me.

"I struck you on accident and now you have to pay for my stupid mistake" he said before handing me three Large bricks of cash.

"Take it it's $3000 dollars for your personal life and my number is with the doctor's and I'm sorry again" he said before disappearing into the hallway.

 ***End**

Moments later I saw him from my bedside window plopping down onto a bench his head burried in his hands as I'm guessing he cried.

He didn't seem like a bad person and I wasn't holding him to it maybe if I had left when my gut told me I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

I got his number from said doctor and fished my phone from under my butt.

 ***Text log**

Me: We need to talk stranger meet up at my neighborhood the Wuncler Club Mansions at 1:00pm?

Stranger: Yeah, wait that's where Cindy lives!

Me: Yeah I know we're neighbors she told me everything before this happened

Stanger: I'll be there buzz me in

 ** _He dosen't know what's coming to him_**

(A/N) This chapter just flowed out of me and Maxine and Kyle maybe they can stay I don't know yet so don't hold me aiight anyway I hope y'all enjoyed Kyle getting into a bit of trouble and what does Maxine have coming to him. Dueces


	8. Chapter 8- Love Interest?

I'm taking the last two chapters and tossing them hoes in the garbage I don't know what the hell I was thinking and you probably thought the same tbh XD. I'm trying to keep on track with the story and that was not the path it was supposed to go on.

 ** _P.S Reviews are love_**

 ** _*Kyle Pov_**

I rescheduled me and Maxine's little get together because let's just say I didn't feel like dealing with Cindy and her wannabe be gangster boyfriend coming to conclusions about me lurking in the neighborhood.

I saw Maxine and waved her over as she was looking around clearly lost as to where she was going. I got up and gave her a small hug and we proceeded to walk to the Cinnabon place for some light snacks.

"Can I get one Cinnamon Roll extra icing if you could and for my lady?" I said giving the Cinnabon employee my order then stepping out of the way for Maxine to give hers.

She blushed a little and hit my chest before giving her the order. The employee gave us a number seeing that the wait would be longer than usual being it was the peak of the day.

We walked back to the table and I pulled her chair out for her before I sat in my own.

"So what did you want to talk about while we still have time?" I asked tapping my foot on the ground out of habit.

"Well first my emotional support are you willing to help me with that or is there going to be a fight?" She asked smirking at me before giggling.

I shot her a look and she busted out laughing again.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding you don't have to if you don't want to I just thought it would be good to talk to you now then have you disappear" she said looking at me then her phone.

"Customer 47 your order is ready please come and claim it or it will be discarded" The Cinnabon employee said holding a tray with our items occupying it.

"I got it sit tight" I said hopping up and going to get our treats.

I got the food and we ate it while making small talk, I took note of the way she would take small bites to savor her food or she would scrape off some the icing because it was "toooooo sweet" she said.

 ** _How is icing tooo sweet?_**

"Second you said My lady I like that" She said blushing a little before continuing eating her Cinnabon.

We talked about the accident a little but mainly we talked about our past experiences, dates, pretty much anything that had to do will our lifestyles in general.

 ** _It felt like a date and I was digging it so far._**

"Are you down to do this again?" I asked her as we walked to the front swivel doors of the huge mall and she embraced me in a tight hug.

"Sure, just don't hit me up" She said getting in her car and starting it up before a smile crossed her face followed by laughter.

 ** _She drove off and I got what she was saying._**

I walked the small distance to the bus stop seeing that my car was in the shop for the time being.

 ** _*Text Log_**

Me: Really car puns

Max: Hey what can I say my jokes just hit home XD

 ** _This girl was definitely going to be mine, Cindy Who?_**

 ** _*Cindy Pov_**

I was walking downtown with Reezy as we looked for a location to house his art and be a home to his art studio.

This was like the fifth place and it really stood out to say the least. The outside of the building had huge glass window and metal beams going across it like some museum type shit.

"This location is sick Reez but it's looks mad expensive and we haven't even got on the inside yet" I said laughing a little along with the agent who agreed with me.

She was a very nice middle aged woman with glasses and rocked a gray and black pixie cut which looked aiight maybe I'll get one someday.

We walked into the inside and it was beautiful to say the least it had two closet type rooms that would be perfect for holding finished artwork and windows to showcase the artwork without it getting touched or stolen.

"Over here we have the office and it has plenty of space for any amenities that you may need" The lady said showing us the room before asking us if we liked it.

"You can't make your decision just off of what I think but damn Reezy this location is fucking dope" I said a little too loud as the agent looked over at us and laughed into her hand.

"Yeah I know this shit perfect and I don't gotta worry 'bout the money I got that I think I'ma cop this joint too" Reezy said smiling at me, The creative fire already beaming in his eyes as he took my hand.

"Yes" the agent said silently grabbing air in her fist and pulling it down in celebration.

"We'll take it can you send all the information to my email and we'll keep in touch" Riley said shaking her hand before turning to me and flashing his toothy smile.

"Have a nice day you can look around but the door will automatically lock in ten minutes so be out by then" The agent said sternly before smiling and walking out of the double doors to the street.

 ** _*Riley Pov_**

Yes this is exactly what I wanted I got a location now the next step is to fill it up with fly shit.

"You're looking at the CEO of well I don't know we'll make a name" I said snickering before kissing Cindy and sliding a hand up her long silky legs.

"Reezy don't start something you can't finish" She said blushing as she spread her legs a little as I kissed her neck and down to her boobs.

I popped her bra strap and she moaned my name softly which made me want her even more.

I picked her up over my shoulder like a child which earned a laugh from her as she "weeeeeed" all the way to the first closet.

I pulled her shirt over her head and placed it down next to her then attacked her neck giving her hickies all over.

"Reezy we only have like five minutes left stop" C-murph said her tone less convincing than she probably wanted it to be.

"Alright but I'ma get some of that pussy later" I said handing her the shirt she had on and smacking her thick ass as we walked out of MY art studio.

 ** _Everything is falling in to line._**

 ***Huey Pov**

Jazmine and I were out in a small shopping center looking at baby clothes and such seeing that we wanted to be proactive and get some stuff early so we wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"Huey poo do you like this?" Jaz asked referring to this midnight black baby rocker that had some pretty nice features in my opinion.

"Looks good but can we afford it?" I asked shooting her a look and she just laughed it off.

"Come on now you know we can afford it now I'm serious do you want to get it or miss out on this sale or buy it later at a higher price? She asked smirking at me with a hand resting on her hip.

 ** _For some reason that turned me on._**

The more time we spent together the more she reminded me of a women I could spend my life with without boredom or regret.

"Fine let's get it" I said before getting a store employee to ring it up and take it to the car.

The ride home was everything but silent which I liked, our rides home were always filled with conversation and laughter.

 ** _Well she laughed I smirked but whatever._**

"I think our next step would defenintly be moving out of this stupid place and getting a home" I said staring at her before turning back to the road and onto Timid Deer Lane.

"Huey we can't leave I've been here my whole life why change that now" She said confused with a small frown.

"Change is good if it weren't for change this world wouldn't be what it is today" I said pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out to open her door then grabbing the new Rocker and bringing it inside.

The house was quiet for the most part but definitely not empty I heard my Granddad and knew he was here because his coat was on the rack and the TV was on something he never left out with playing.

"Granddad!" I slightly yelled turning the TV to the news as jazmine sat on the couch pre occupied with her phone.

 ** _Nigga technology._**

I heard the sound of footsteps upstairs then a large which made me go into defense mode.

"Granddad you okay up there or do you need your oj? I said which was his keyword if he was being held against his will or being forced to speak.

"I'm good boy damn can't you give a nigga a chance to get up stretch a little breathe?" He said walking into the kitchen class in only underwear.

"Ew, can you put on some clothes I'd like my Future Wife to be able to look at our children when they arrive" I said trying to get the image of my half naked Granddad out of my mind but my memory was just too damn good.

"Hush boy oh and could you do me a favor maybe go out for like an hour maybe lunch or something?" He said eyeing me but I didn't get it so I questioned him.

"Why?" I said glaring at him before my eyebrow instinctively went up "Is there a Hoe is here?" I Asked walking past him to the stairs as he tried to stop me.

" ** _There is a Hoe in here isn't there_** that's disgusting we'll be back in an hour" I said walking over to jazmine and telling her why we had to go back out of the house.

"Fucking disgusting" I murmured under my breath as we walked out of the door.

"Wouldn't be disgusting if we were old and you wanted to hit this" She said playfully nudging me before kissing me.

 ** _See that's different wayyyy different._**

 ** _*Granddad Pov_**

Swear that damn boy too smart for his own good walking in my house talking about hoes and shit like he don't know what I do.

I did have a lady over and we were making sweet love between the sheets before his nappy headed ass walked in and messed it all up.

I jumped off of her and seeing that she was a beautiful BBW she kidnap fell off of the bed and made a sound.

"Damnit girl gotta be more careful" I said helping her up and just barely fitting her into the closet just in case Huey came to investigate the noise but instead he used the safe word method to see if It was okay.

I came downstairs and it was just him and Cutie-pie Riley and Cindy were out looking for a location for his new art studio and I would have gone but I was just so damn horny for some reason.

 ** _They left out and of course I messed it up._**

"Tell all your friends" I said to the random broad I found at a nearby club before closing the door and letting out a breath.

 ** _It wouldn't be disgusting if he was old as hell._**

(A/N) I'm trying to get on my shit as I said earlier and if you haven't read my new stories go check em out and leave a little reveiw or sum especially you will be missed it's probably my favorite one and it's gonna be crazy.

 ** _Peace Yo._**


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter's coming soon if everyone is till interested leave a comment with come idea's wooooooooo lml


End file.
